Loving the Sunshine
by hiriki
Summary: Hermione também podia se apaixonar. E, sim, podia se apaixonar por um certo sonserino. Oneshot DHr


Harry Potter não me pertence, a história e todos os seus personagens são de autoria de J.K Rowling.

~ Minha segunda oneshot DHr, espero que gostem *-*

Os passos de Hermione eram rápidos e longos. Ultimamente, ela não ficava parada muito tempo num mesmo lugar; Rony e Harry agora mal conseguiam ver a amiga, e, quando a viam, ela simplesmente respondia tudo com gaguejos e murmúrios, retirando-se rapidamente em seguida, com uma desculpa qualquer na ponta da língua.

Nas aulas, ela já não era tão boa assim. Não havia mais a garota de cabelos lanzudos que levantava freneticamente a mão para responder alguma pergunta, não havia mais a mão pequena e cheia de calos riscando o pergaminho a todo vapor - no mesmo ritmo das palavras emitidas pelos professores -, não havia mais a Hermione Granger inteligente, dedicada e superior a todas aquelas mentes fracas.

Ela não havia se tornado burra; pelo menos, não ainda. Hermione ainda estudava, ainda tentava raciocinar, ainda virava noites na biblioteca, acompanhada apenas por livrões pesados e cheios de mofo. Nada na sua rotina de estudante dedicada de Hogwarts havia mudado; o que mudara parecia ter sido o seu cérebro.

Há alguns dias, estava sentindo coisas estranhas. Coisas muito estranhas para ela. E isso tinha a haver com um garoto louro da Sonserina, de olhos frios, sempre carregando um sorriso morto nos lábios. Claro, tudo de ruim, estranho e incômodo sempre tinha algo a haver com Draco Malfoy. Era uma coisa engraçada também: de repente, ele parecia brilhar mais. Que estranho. Sua figura, antes apagada no meio da multidão de alunos, agora parecia se destacar, parecia ter um brilho todo especial. Seus olhos cinzentos refulgiam com a luz do sol, e os fios louros de seus cabelos agora brilhavam tanto, tão incríveis, que pareciam ser a própria luz solar. Por diversas vezes, Hermione deixara seus orbes castanhos vagarem lentamente pelo Salão Principal, em busca dos cabelos louros e do sorriso cínico. E todas aquelas vezes sempre terminavam com ela assustada, perguntando-se se fora atingida, talvez, por algum feitiço obscuro. Vasculhou em sua mente qualquer feitiço que produzisse aqueles resultados estranhos; não encontrou nenhum. Inconformada e decidida a acertar aquilo, Hermione fez o que sempre fazia quando sua vasta inteligência não era capaz de responder algo: recorreu a biblioteca.

Hermione achou tantos feitiços diferentes ali que mal acreditou no próprio cérebro. E, mesmo passando mais de 7 horas seguidas na biblioteca, lutando por qualquer vestígio do que sentia estar por entre aquelas páginas amareladas.

Voltou ao dormitório já tarde da noite, desanimada e irritada. A biblioteca acabara frustrando todas suas esperanças, e já não era a primeira vez. Hermione resmungou a senha para o retrato da Mulher Gorda sem muito interesse, atravessando-o de qualquer jeito. Quando subiu as escadas para seu dormitório - após cumprimentar murchamente Harry e Rony - ouviu o barulho fraco de risinhos e murmúrios, e suspirou, cansada.

Sua mente voltou a se fixar em Draco e em tudo o que tinha lido, tentando relacionar aqueles dois fatores. Sequer ouvia os cumprimentos das amigas; puxou as cobertas da cama e já ia se atirar ali, daquele jeito mesmo, quando lembrou que ainda vestia seu uniforme.

- Hermione! Hermione! - chamava Ginny pela quinta vez; a outra só olhou quando a Weasley pousou a mão no ombro da amiga, apertando-o levemente. - Onde sua cabeça está? Nós falamos com você e nem nos respondeu!

- Ahn? - Hermione piscou duas ou três vezes. - Ah, desculpem, meninas... eu não sei o que há comigo... fiquei muito tempo na biblioteca estudando - ela engoliu em seco -, e acabei ficando muito cansada, me desculpem...

- Não tem nenhum cansaço na sua cara, você nunca nem se cansa de estudar, Hermione! - argumentou Parvati. Parou um momento, pensativa, e disse, entre risinhos: - Ou você se apaixonou por alguém? Para estar tão desatenta a tudo... - e ela riu mais.

Hermione sentiu o sangue fugir de seu rosto com uma rapidez aterradora. Abriu a boca uma vez, como se fosse falar algo, e fechou-a com a mesma rapidez, ainda estática. Um pequeno vinco surgiu na sua testa, mas ela permanecia em silêncio.

- Não seja boba, Parvati - respondeu Ginny, enquanto abotoava a camisa do pijama. - Hermione não é o tipo de garota boba que se apaixona.

- É! - concordou a própria Hermione, apertando os braços em volta do corpo. - Eu estou muito cansada, meninas, me desculpem. Tenho que ir dormir agora.

Mas mesmo depois de muito tempo das luzes terem sido apagadas, a grifinória não conseguia dormir. Revirava-se debaixo dos lençóis, pensando, pensando e pensando, como sempre fizera durante toda a sua vida. Não acreditava nem um pouco na hipótese de estar apaixonada por Draco Malfoy; nem chegara a considerá-la. Mesmo assim, não conseguiria dormir em paz outra vez enquanto não descobrisse a razão de tudo aquilo.

O dia estava claro e ensolarado, e se refletia no teto enfeitiçado do Salão Principal. E lá estava ele, o pequeno raio de sol louro que lhe arrancava tantos olhares. Hermione sentiu tanta raiva de si mesma ao ver-se olhando para ele que atravessou o salão a passadas fortes, jogando-se no banco da Grifinória de qualquer jeito. Harry e Rony se entreolharam, assustados. Ela realmente estava diferente.

Não precisaram de muitos dias para Hermione começar a se achar feia. Harry, Rony e Ginny foram obrigados a presenciar os escândalos matinais que Hermione dava, reclamando de seu cabelo, de sua pele, de seu rosto, de seus olhos, de sua feiúra.

- Ela tem 16 anos, afinal - defendeu Ginny, numa manhã enevoada e turbulenta, alguns minutos após Hermione ter gritado a fio por 4 minutos e desaparecido pelo corredor, batendo o quadro da Mulher Gorda com toda a força. - Mamãe sempre diz que nessa idade as moças querem ficar mais bonitas para os rapazes.

Rony engasgou com a própria risada.

- Hermione não é assim, Ginny, você sabe muito bem.

- Será? - a menina adotou um tom pensativo.

Perto do Natal, Hermione passou a ter um cuidado maior com a aparência. Seus cabelos, antes volumosos e descuidados, agora estavam cuidadosamente domesticados, em vários penteados diferentes a cada dia. Ela também passara a usar um pouco de maquiagem, que pegara emprestado de Ginny. Sua beleza revelava-se ainda mais esplêndida agora, graças a aqueles pequenos cuidados. Durante algumas aulas, Hermione tentara voltar a ser participativa o quanto era antes, mas o seu cérebro perdido em pensamentos estranhos não lhe deixava voltar a ser o que era antes.

Apesar de tudo, ela ainda não desistira de descobrir a causa daquelas estranhas mudanças que se operavam nela. Todos os dias, com o término das aulas, a garota afundava-se em livros na biblioteca, tentando entender o que se passava com ela própria.

Mas quem lhe ensinaria isso seria Draco Malfoy.

Aconteceu em um dos costumeiros dias de sol, quando o Salão Principal se enchia de luz. Hermione já se encontrava na mesa da Grifinória, um livro aberto sobre o colo, os dedos alisando a borda de um cálice pensativamente, enquanto seus olhos planavam perdidos por um canto qualquer. A poucos metros de distância, Malfoy adentrava o salão, junto com os colegas da casa. Os orbes cinzentos dele - que pareciam tão iluminados para Hermione - vagaram por um momento pelo teto claro e voltaram-se para a figura de Hermione, que, por acordar muito cedo, estava quase sozinha na mesa da Grifinória. Draco reparou nas mudanças que haviam se efetuado no visual da garota, parecendo ao mesmo tempo surpreso e... arrogante, como sempre era. Hermione sentiu o olhar direcionado na nuca, e, virando-se, sentiu os próprios olhos ofuscarem-se com a luz de sol que Malfoy emitia. Ao ver os olhos dele contemplando-a, sentiu uma estranha ardência no rosto e no estômago, mesclados a uma felicidade selvagem. Irritada com tudo aquilo, Hermione se virou bruscamente de volta a sua mesa, jurando que iria livrar-se daquele feitiço o mais rápido que pudesse.

Hermione precisou de mais algum tempo para entender que não se tratava de um feitiço. E, mais uma vez, precisou de Draco para entender isso. Foi em fevereiro, durante o verão intenso, que ela percebeu isso. O dia quente havia feito a maioria dos estudantes debandarem - esse era o melhor termo - para os jardins do colégio, na esperança de receber um pouco de vento e frescor que fosse. Apenas Hermione quebrara esse tabu, encerrando-se dentro da biblioteca quente e abafada, como sempre fazia, com pilhas de livros lhe rodeando. De qualquer forma, o calor começava a incomodá-la; apanhou os livros dos quais precisava e saiu do aposento, decidida a voltar para a Sala Comunal da Grifinória - provavelmente deserta naquele momento -, onde poderia ter todo o silêncio e frescor que quisesse, desde que escancarasse todas as janelas.

Com uma pilha de livros nos braços, Hermione não conseguia enxegar nada a sua frente, embora isso não parecesse ser um problema, já que não havia ninguém no castelo, e ela conhecia todos os caminhos perfeitamente bem. Só se deu conta que não estava totalmente sozinha quando se chocou com alguém na dobra de um corredor.

Os livros foram ao chão, juntamente com Hermione. Assustada, apressava-se em reconhecer a vítima que atingira, rezando para que não fosse nenhum professor - em especial, que não fosse Snape, que provavelmente lhe passaria anos de detenção por aquele acidente -, e assustou-se mais ainda ao ver o garoto de cabelos louros brilhando como o sol, manchados, porém, de sangue que escorria do início da testa, atingido brutalmente pela ponta de algum daqueles pesados volumes. Ele massageava a testa, olhando pro chão e amaldiçoando tudo a sua volta em voz baixa.

- M-Malfoy! - Hermione sentia seu estômago escorregar. Sem raciocinar direito, agarrou a cabeça dele entre as mãos, espiando o ferimento por entre os dedos ensanguentados do garoto. - Eu... me desculpe... não quis... - o sangue dele brilhava tanto quanto tudo o mais nele.

Malfoy levantou os olhos irritadiços para Hermione.

- Olha o que você fez, Sangue-Ru...

Quando sentiu o calor do hálito dele na sua bochecha direita, Hermione acabou se dando conta de quanto próximos seus corpos estavam. Draco parecia ter percebido isso também, pois seus olhos cinzentos agora arregalavam-se para o rosto da menina, tão próximo do seu, enquanto as mãos dela ainda estavam pousadas sobre as dele, na testa ferida do garoto. Os lábios dele se esgarçaram num sorriso frio enquanto ele dizia, rindo:

- Não fique tão perto, Granger. Eu posso acabar me apaixonando por você, sabia?

Que estranho. O riso dele também parecia um raio de sol.

E ela não conseguiu se mexer, enquanto ele se levantava e ia embora, ainda com um ar de riso.

E Hermione Granger estava no chão, olhando suas mãos cheias de sangue.

Não queria lavá-las nunca mais.

**N.A.: Minha segunda oneshot DHr, ficou maior do que eu esperava e meio nonsense _ mas ainda assim, gostei de escrevê-la. Dêem suas opiniões! ^o^/**


End file.
